


Chill

by DorielP



Series: Short Bumbleby Tenderness [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, late night chats with tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorielP/pseuds/DorielP
Summary: It was cold, so cold. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground of Atlas. Yang could feel the chill in her prosthetic, deep in her bones, an immense ache where her arm once was. She climbed the stairs up to her apartment, rushing to get inside and away from the frozen atmosphere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Short Bumbleby Tenderness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132049
Kudos: 40





	Chill

It was cold, so cold. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground of Atlas. Yang could feel the chill in her prosthetic, deep in her bones, an immense ache where her arm once was. She climbed the stairs up to her apartment, rushing to get inside and away from the frozen atmosphere. After getting inside, she placed her drink on the coffee table, turned on the heater, and headed off to the bedroom. Yang got changed into some underwear and a sports bra, removed her prosthetic, setting it aside in it’s case, and returned to the lounge room for a nap on the couch by the heater.

She woke up warm, so warm, and not alone. Turns out she’d been moved to the bedroom by her one and only girlfriend Blake, who had also fallen asleep snuggling her. Yang placed a soft kiss on Blake’s forehead, watching as her girlfriend’s eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

“Hey…” Blake spoke, groggy

“Morning sleepyhead”

Blake looked over at the clock, “Yang its 2am, why”

“Hmmm… because you’re too cute.” Yang once again placed a kiss on Blake’s forehead.

“No.. You” Blake slowly nuzzled herself further into Yang’s embrace.

Momentary silence, and then,

“Um… Blake..?”

Yang got a little shifty, Blake was starting to worry. She pulled back a little, still in Yang’s embrace but also facing her, “What’s wrong?”

More silence.

“Are.. Are you sure this is okay? Us? You being here with me and me.. missing a part..?” Yang averted her gaze, ashamed that she wasn’t a ‘whole’ person.

“Yes.” Blake pulled Yang’s face to force eye contact, “You’re okay, I love you as who you are, and you don’t need both arms to deserve it. You will always deserve it, and just because you lost your arm does not mean you aren’t human or complete. I will fill whatever gaps you think you’ve got.”

Yang teared up a little, worries set aside, “Blake..” She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, very gently.

Blake then pulled Yang into the crook of her neck and gave her a nice hug.

“Can we go back to sleep now Yang?”


End file.
